


富家小公子惨遭绑架

by bailichen800



Series: 《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [3]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, wyb - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 强烈安利@藻间田吸大大，画的变小的战战和耶啵好可爱啊！罪恶的我萌生了搞两个小朋友的想法。王一博6岁，肖战12岁。真•童车。就喜欢这些可爱懂事的小男孩，嘿嘿嘿。（当然看教训熊孩子也是我的人生乐趣之一）
Series: 《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604530
Kudos: 8





	富家小公子惨遭绑架

**Author's Note:**

> 强烈安利@藻间田吸大大，画的变小的战战和耶啵好可爱啊！
> 
> 罪恶的我萌生了搞两个小朋友的想法。
> 
> 王一博6岁，肖战12岁。
> 
> 真•童车。就喜欢这些可爱懂事的小男孩，嘿嘿嘿。（当然看教训熊孩子也是我的人生乐趣之一）

黑暗中蓦地出现了一扇发着荧荧绿光的门。

这是什么？

王一博眨了眨水灵灵的大眼睛，诧异地看着眼前只到他腰部高度的小门。

小门很矮，大致只到他腰部上下，王一博趴下来，近距离地打量起这扇门，发现它竟然是由乐高积木拼成的。

王一博心头一喜，乐高是他最爱玩的玩具之一。

对于他这个年纪的孩子，玩具有莫大的吸引力。

王一博伸出小手，好奇地想去推门，手指即将触到门板的一刹那，咔哒一声，小门自己打开了。

怎么回事？挪了一点，看向小门中的景象——

门前赫然站着一只缩小版的王一博，只不过，这个小王一博是乐高搭成的，它的背后赫然延展出一道五彩缤纷的隧道，无数五颜六色的乐高连成一个奇异的虫洞，通向远方一处隐隐亮光明灭的出口——那里也有一道小门。

哇哦——

乐高小人居然会动！还和我一模一样！

这居然有个乐高世界！

王一博的小脸上写满了惊讶，大大的眼睛里闪烁着亮色。

小王一博手舞足蹈着自己积木搭成的肢体，欢快地在隧道里奔跑，示意王一博跟来。

要不要跟去呢……？

妈妈说，不要随便跟人去自己不熟悉的地方……

可是那个地方有好多乐高，不去怪可惜的耶……

王一博的心里犯起了嘀咕，最终，好奇心战胜了内心的忐忑，跟着那个缩小版的自己爬进了乐高隧道。

隧道的直径刚好够他钻进去，沿途的乐高颜色也在不断变化，从红色一直到紫色，再到有规则形态的街道，房屋……越来越多会动的乐高小人嘻嘻哈哈地在隧道之间穿行，不时跳上王一博的肩膀和手背，叽叽喳喳地向他表示欢迎。

太好玩了！

纵使平时模样像个高冷的小少爷，王一博毕竟还是个孩子，很快就被这片神奇的景象完全吸引，要么抬起手臂给小人儿们搭桥，或是低下头给隧道顶部倒挂行走的小人让路，亦或抬起腿，让嘀嘀闪着亮光的各种车辆通行……

王一博小人依旧蹦蹦跳跳地前进，直到一个闪身，钻入隧道尽头的那扇小门不见了。

王一博迫不及待地钻出隧道，拍了拍身上的尘土，刚刚站直身子，瞬间惊呆了——

眼前的场景完完全全就是乐高创造的——高耸入云的楼房，四通八达的街道，玲琅满目的商铺……这是一个乐高版的现实世界！

小门轻轻关上，王一博已经浑然忘记了小人的存在，他小心翼翼地避开乐高积木上的圆形凸起，踏着积木平坦的地方，一边张望，一边好奇地往里走。

街道上很寂静，一个人也没有。王一博把小手贴在墙壁上，沿着路线一路抚过这些精美的建筑物外墙，心底惊叹不已，不知道是怎样的人创造了如此奇观。

这些建筑物好多都不是图纸上的，我回去也要试试，看自己也能不能拼出一个一样的！王一博心想。

走着走着，身后突然响起一阵怪异的声音。王一博警觉地回头，身后的街道居然在飞速地解体！无数彩色的积木块崩溃零散，被一股看不见的力量攫取，哗啦啦地直冲天际，在灰暗阴郁的虚空褪为黯淡可怕的深灰色，飓风般盘旋成一道灰色的漩涡。

！！不好！！

王一博本能地拔腿就跑，不料脚尖被乐高的凸起绊到，小小的身躯毫无防备地摔倒在地，膝盖磕在尖锐冰冷的积木块上，小孩子娇嫩的皮肉立刻被擦掉一块，红艳艳地透着血丝。

嘶……

王一博疼得倒吸一口凉气，眼泪在眼眶里打转，他顾不上膝盖的剧痛，强撑着要爬起来继续跑，却惊恐地发现，满地铺就的乐高似是有了生命一般，原本规整的凸起变成汉诺塔般的无数同心圆层，火山喷发般地上下起伏，平坦的地面瞬间成了无数个活跃期的火山口，大大小小的凸起似狂妄的地鼠般，在坑坑洼洼的地面上不断地冒出而又隐没。

王一博跌坐在地上，惊恐万分地看着剧烈起伏的地面，死寂的灰色在街道上蔓延开来，如同黑夜中潜行的猛兽，吞噬掉所有绚烂缤纷的颜色，只余下毫无生机的灰，与那些在空中飞舞的积木块合为一体，结成一栋灰暗破败的建筑。

随着一声划破空气的巨响，一只巨大的魔爪从空中猛然伸下，直直地向呆坐在地上的他袭来——

“啊——”

……

“医生！医生！”王妈妈抓住匆匆奔来的医生声泪俱下，“我儿子他又犯病了！”

王一博小小的身子躺在宽大的病床上，一个硕大的呼吸面罩遮去了大半张白净的小脸。他紧蹙着眉，呼吸急促，面色青白，看起来很是痛苦。一旁的心电监护仪“嘀嘀”“嘀嘀”地聒噪着，上面红的绿的曲线机械而麻木地跳动。

“博儿，我的博儿……”王妈妈看着昏睡难受的儿子痛哭失声。

医生和护士配合着把输氧量调高了些，又改了输液的速度，王一博的脸色略微好转过来，但眉头还保持着紧蹙。

“医生，我儿子……他还可能醒的过来吗？！”王妈妈抹了把泪。

“不好说。”医生沉吟了一下，“遇到这种情况，病人的意志和家属的陪伴是十分重要的，要相信奇迹，如果他愿意醒来，他就能醒来。”

“博儿……博儿你睁开眼睛看看妈妈吧……要什么玩具妈妈都给你买……给你买最新出的乐高和小摩托好不好……”王妈妈跌坐回床边的椅子上，双手颤抖着轻轻握住王一博扎着留置针的小手。

王一博静静地躺在床上，一双原本活泼明亮的眼睛紧阖着，甚至连眼皮也没有颤动一下。宽大的被子把幼小的身躯遮得紧紧的，苍白的床单里卧着一张苍白的小脸，看起来既虚弱又可怜。

不知是否是因为输液的缘故，那只小手冰凉冰凉的，没有一点生气儿。

——“孩子这么小，又是从这么高的地方摔下来，可能会对大脑造成一些不可逆的损伤……不排除成为植物人的可能，你们要做好心理准备。”医生的话语在耳边毫无感情地响起。

“博儿，我的博儿啊！！！……”王妈妈终是按耐不住，悲伤如潮水般倾泻，她伏在王一博的床边，埋着头放声大哭起来……

王一博是在一家商店的门口被绑架的。

6岁的王一博拿着他最爱的仿真小摩托玩具，背着新崭崭的绿色书包走在放学的路上。

王一博的家境不错，自幼就是受到悉心教养的富家小公子，就读的学校自然也是贵族学校。

王一博穿着一身贵气的高定校服，短袖短裤配上及膝的雪白绒袜，脚上一双程亮的小皮鞋，衬着他微卷的干净褐发，他不知道，他的模样有多么诱人。

王一博一手拿着小摩托，一手捏着书包的肩带，看了看手腕上的名表，距离去上私人教练的滑板课还有一会，他按照惯例，进了他最喜欢的玩具手办店看了一圈，问问有没有新到的乐高或者摩托模型。

走出商店门时，一个男人叫住了王一博。

“小朋友，请等一下！”

“？”王一博看着眼前陌生的男人，警惕地向后缩了缩。

“小朋友，请问你的摩托车模型是店里最新到的雅马哈摩托车吗？”男人穿着一身洗旧了的衣物，身上还沾着泥土，看得出来，是社会中下层的那种人。

王一博礼貌地点点头，“嗯。”他想起妈妈的话，我们虽然能过富裕的生活，但也不能看不起没有我们有钱的人，他们的生活比我们更加艰难，应该得到同情和必要的帮助。

他感到一丝骄傲和侥幸，对于自己能拥有这辆小摩托而庆幸。

“我儿子也一直喜欢摩托车……”男人局促地搓着双手，不好意思地嗫嚅道：“今天是他的生日，你看……能不能把你的小摩托借他玩一会……”

要不要借呢……这可是我最喜欢的小摩托啊……会不会被玩坏呢……

王一博有点犹豫。

男人见他迟疑，用诚恳的语气乞求道：“小公子，放心吧，我儿子很懂事，不会把你的玩具玩坏的……你要是不放心，可以看着他玩！”

妈妈说要多帮助别人，而且这个叔叔看起来真的好可怜……

王一博纠结了一下，最后还是答应了：“好吧！”他抬起头，看向感激涕零的男人：“那麻烦叔叔带我去吧，我亲自教弟弟玩小摩托！”

王一博下意识默认这个叔叔口中的“孩子”比自己小，说不定是个很可爱的小男孩呢！

“那真是太谢谢你了小公子！你真是我儿子的大恩人！”男人感动得眼里泛起泪花，不住地夸王一博：“都说为富不仁，没想到这个世上还有好人……”

要是他真的喜欢，我就把我的小摩托送给他！王一博心想。

男人一路说着感谢、恩人，就差没把王一博说成他们祖宗。慢慢把王一博引到人少的僻静处，突然一把抓住毫无防备的王一博，将一块味道难闻的布捂上他的脸。

“唔！……嗯！救……”王一博害怕极了，他知道自己遇上了坏人，他双手奋力去掰男人铁箍似的臂膀，双脚无助地踢蹬，可是他只是个六岁的孩子，如何能挣脱这个不知比他健壮多少倍的男人？

很快，那双漂亮的小皮鞋就停止了踢蹬，随着轿车疾驰而去的声音，地上只剩下那辆孤零零的，承载着一个孩子全部善意的小摩托。

王一博昏昏沉沉地醒来，发现自己被人扛在肩上，鞋子被脱掉，眼睛上蒙着黑布，手脚都被粗绳捆得牢牢的。

“唔……嗯……！”王一博试着求救，却发现自己发不出声音——嘴巴上封着厚厚的胶布，他呜呜嗯嗯地挣扎了几声，换来两记粗鲁的耳光。

男人扛着王一博一路向里走，坐上吱呀作响的工用电梯，又转了好几个弯，爬了几段阶梯，才把王一博的蒙眼布扯下来。

这应该是一处废弃的烂尾楼，不知残破了多久，墙面都褪成黯淡的灰色，阴森森的有些恐怖。

男人扛着王一博走到一个上着挂锁的房间里，掏出钥匙解了锁，又输入了一串密码，摁了指纹，门咔哒一声弹开了。

这应该本来是一间书房，空间并不大，昏暗狭小的空间里只并排摆了两张小床。

一个十一二岁的男孩坐在其中一张床上，身上仅套着一件成年人的短袖，脚上穿着一双白袜，抱着一只快和他一样大的毛绒胡萝卜公仔。一条又黑又粗的锁链一头连在床脚，一头铐在男孩的脚腕上，在白色的袜子上显得格外刺目。

男孩听见门响，见有人进来，发出一声惊惧的呜咽，把脸藏到胡萝卜后面，拖着和他手臂一般粗的锁链，惊恐地向床脚缩，一双泪盈盈的眼睛从胡萝卜和手指的缝隙里悄悄地打量着王一博。

男人把王一博放到床上，摸了摸那个男孩的发顶。

男孩不住地摇头，并得死死的双腿震悚地颤抖着。

男人拽过害怕的男孩，亲了亲他表示安抚，转而摁住奋力挣扎的王一博，拿过铐在床脚的锁链锁在他脚上，确保铐结实了，才解开束缚王一博手脚的粗绳，看着原本白皙的皮肤被勒出一道道红痕，男人心疼地爱抚着那些显眼的痕迹，粗糙的指尖摩挲过孩童娇嫩的肌肤，激起一阵阵酥麻的触感。

变态！坏蛋！无耻！

王一博真想把他六年的生命里仅学会的几句脏话都骂出来，可他还被封着嘴巴，只能嗯嗯啊啊地呜咽几声，他愤怒地盯着男人，褐色的眼眸里满是愤恨。

男人玩味地看着王一博，似乎对这个孩子宁死不屈的模样很满意，他搂过王一博的脸颊，嘴唇挨上白牡丹光洁干净的额头，落下一个桃色的吻痕，宠溺道：“小乖乖，晚上再来好好疼疼你～～”

男人走到门口，又转过身，不怀好意地笑着留下一句威胁的话语：“宝贝们，我建议你们保持安静噢～”

随后，门口传来落锁的声音。

王一博恨恨地甩了几下脚，锁链很结实，根本挣不脱。

一旁瑟缩着的男孩听着男人远去，估摸着男人走远了，拿开遮脸的胡萝卜，试探性地朝王一博这边移了移，指了指自己的脸，示意王一博撕下胶布。

王一博这才想起来，自己脸上还糊着块狗皮膏药呢。他刚要抬手撕下，对方又立马制止，比了个“嘘”的动作，又指了指外边，示意他扯了胶布不要大喊大叫，那个男人可能还没走远。

兴许是因为这个男孩比自己大的多的缘故，王一博的心里莫名有一种浅浅的宽慰。

男孩手把手地在脸上比划，示意怎么撕才不会太痛。

王一博有些没听懂，下手不知轻重，呲啦一扯——险些连皮带肉拽下来，疼得他眼角都溢出泪水。

“你为什么不说话？”王一博看着坐在对面的男孩一脸好奇。

男孩似是被戳中了痛处，低垂下头，漂亮的眼睛里蓄满了恐惧和难过，他缓缓张开嘴巴，舌头竟然被人割去大半！

“是那个变态弄的？”王一博惊得差点跳起来。

男孩哀伤地点点头，伸手比划道：他想逃跑，就找机会呼救，结果被男人发现，把他的舌头剪掉，又给他灌了些药，把他的嗓子烧坏了。

王一博明白，为什么男孩要告诫他不要大喊大叫了。他看着难过的男孩，想着自己刚才那么问一定戳中了男孩的痛处，王一博十分抱歉地低声道：“对不起。”

男孩摇摇头，伸手擦了擦眼角，手指在墙上写了一个字。

“肖？”王一博认出来了。

男孩点点头，又写了一个字。

“兵戈的戈？”

男孩摇头。

“站台的站？”

不是。男孩使劲摆手。

“战斗的战？”

男孩重重地点了点头，又指了指自己。

“你叫肖战？”

肖战朝王一博赞赏地笑了笑，肯定地竖起大拇指，比了个12，意思是他12岁了。

“我叫王一博。”看对方比自己大了整整一倍，王一博有些不好意思地吐了吐舌头：“我6岁。”

肖战向王一博伸出手，表示很高兴认识他。

王一博心想为什么要床上拉手，干脆面对面不是更好？刚要下床，又被肖战拦住。

？？？王一博一脸懵逼。

肖战指了指脚上的白袜子，又指了指地，双手比了个大叉。

男人不允许下床，更不允许弄脏漂亮的白袜。

“肖战哥哥。”这个称呼一开口，王一博有些不好意思地迟钝了一下，小脸蹭得红了红，他甩了甩脑袋，继续说：“我们应该想法子逃跑！让警察把这个变态抓住！”

听到“逃跑”两字，肖战似是被什么刺伤了一般，或许是想起了被割舌毒哑的恐怖遭遇，他下意识地抓起那只泪痕班班的大胡萝卜搂在怀里，眼神凄哀地看向王一博，轻轻摇了摇头。

王一博径直跳下床，走到肖战跟前：“肖战哥哥，我们不应该这样坐以待毙……”

“咔哒”一声，门突然开了。

肖战的脸霎时变得惨白，双手拉扯着王一博，将他藏在自己身后。

男人环视一圈，一眼就看见了王一博的白袜上黑黑的足印，当时就怒了，气势汹汹地逼近缩在床上的两个孩子。

肖战怕得瑟瑟发抖，护着王一博，紧咬着唇，硬着头皮看向怒气冲天的男人。

“好啊，那老子就先拿你泄泄火！”

“放开他！”王一博从肖战身后冲出来，扑向意欲施暴的男人。

男人呵呵一笑，揪住王一博狠狠一扔，王一博重重地摔在旁边的那张小床上，他感到胸口一阵剧痛，鼻子里涌出一股热流，伸手一摸，是鲜红的血液。

男人扯过肖战压在床上，撩起那件陈旧的衬衣，露出男孩娇嫩白皙的身子，肖战似是怕极了，失声的口中发出呜呜啊啊的哭腔，纤弱的四肢无助地挣扎着，试图摆脱男人的钳制。男人粗暴地甩了几记耳光，肖战呜咽了两声，不再挣扎。男人随即扯下自己的裤子，露出自己蓬勃的那根，掰开男孩洁白的双腿深深挺入，一手伸进宽大的睡衣，泄欲似的蹂躏起肖战青涩的乳房，粗壮的手掌将衣物撑出一个明显的轮廓，肖战无助地抽噎着，弱小的身子随着男人的动作不停地抖动，可怜得像一尊脆弱的瓷娃娃，随时都有可能被撞碎。那张小床不堪重负地嘎吱作响，和着肖战脚踝上的锁链声摇摇晃晃。

男人摁着肖战的小腰，发狠地射了几次，才将虚脱的男孩摔在床上，轻蔑地看了一眼王一博：“小崽子，晚上老子再来收拾你！”把门一锁就走了。

肖战躺在一片狼藉的床上，失神的双目空洞地望着灰败的天花板，嘴巴怔怔地张着，那件不合身的T恤被拉至肩头，露出白皙的香肩上大片的吻痕和咬痕，实在咽不下精液的小腹被撑得隆起，不能闭合的双腿之间，饱经蹂躏的那处花穴还挂着红色和白色混合的浊液，肮脏的液体顺着青紫遍布的腿根一路淌下，污染了洁白的床单。

“肖战哥哥！肖战哥哥！”王一博害怕极了，扑到肖战身边，把那个胡萝卜塞给他，轻轻摇着垂死的肖战：“肖战哥哥！肖战哥哥！”

肖战一动不动地躺在床上，没有丝毫回应。

“肖战哥哥！你别死啊！求求你！我害怕……”王一博的眼泪终于止不住，一股脑全涌了出来，大滴大滴地砸在肖战布满泪痕的脸上，原本已经干涸的泪迹有了水源，立刻又汇成一条小溪。

过了很久，肖战才后知后觉地回神，看看身边痛哭流涕的王一博，强撑着坐起来。

“肖战哥哥！”王一博很惊喜，“你醒了！”

肖战神色黯淡地摇了摇头，默不作声地理好凌乱的衣衫，拉起耷下去的衣物遮住伤痕累累的肩头，抱起身边的胡萝卜，双眼盯着远处的一点发呆。

“那个变态经常这样对你吗？”王一博小心地问。

肖战没有回应，把脸埋在胡萝卜里无声地抽泣，宽大的衣衫之下，清瘦的身子剧烈地起伏着。衣料遮不住的地方，露出的皮肉上赫然是一道道的爱痕和吻痕，还有各种情趣用具留下的痕迹。

几个月前，肖战背着画夹，正在从少年宫学画回家的路上。

一个男人叫住了他，说自己是一个人离家出来打工，没有挣到什么钱，父母打电话说想自己了，他请不起名画家，问肖战能不能帮自己画一副画像寄给父母。

肖战毫不犹豫地答应了。男人说要画一个高端大气上档次一些的背景，让父母认为自己已经挣到了钱。

男人带着肖战走到街边，指了指一辆汽车，说，就那辆吧，反正我父母也不认识车的牌子，画的亮眼些就成。

肖战坐在街边，打好了型，往车前走了几步，想要仔细观察一下车身的细节。

眼前一黑，一双手从身后捂住了他的脸，随着针尖扎入脖颈的剧痛，肖战来不及呼救，就被塞进了汽车。

男人是个有恋童癖的变态，极其喜爱绑架乖巧听话的小男孩，把他们的衣服脱去，亵玩这些年幼的身体。

肖战被男人锁在这处破烂的楼房里，男人将他摁在床上，怜爱地吻着肖战娇小的乳尖，抚着他细腻幼嫩的肌肤，俯下身去舔弄他青涩的玉茎和花穴。

肖战未经人事，完全不知道这些举动是何意义，他惊恐地哭叫起来，伸手去推压在他身上的男人，他弱小的反抗在男人看来犹如蚍蜉撼树一般，伴随着衣衫的撕裂声，一双白皙的小手被一双有力的大手狠狠地按在床上……

肖战第二天迷迷糊糊地醒来，男人已经不见了，身边多了一只大胡萝卜公仔。

他怯怯地抓过那只胡萝卜，把脸挨在胡萝卜柔软的毛绒面料里，恐惧而难过地哭了。

男人不知道绑架囚禁了多少孩子，不听话的，不让他满意的就弄残弄死。

肖战试图呼救，被暴怒的男人割下了舌头，灌药毒成了哑巴。

男人把那截血淋淋的小舌清洗干净，剁在饺子馅里煮熟了吃掉，剩下的一些碎肉熬成了肉粥，掐着肖战的下巴逼他喝下。

肖战吓得眼泪直流，小小的身躯无助地伏在床边颤抖，他捂着喉咙难受地干呕着，因为没有舌头，连呕吐这一简单的动作都变得格外费力。

男人舒爽地哈哈大笑，趁着肖战伏下身子干呕的工夫解开裤带，就着跪伏的姿势将那根阳物插入男孩的下身。浓稠的精液和胃中的食糜前后夹击，颠得肖战眼泪直流，干呕连连，瘦小的身子瘫软在一片狼藉的床上，无助地抽搐着……

肖战依偎着胡萝卜，他自己也不知道自己保持这个姿势多久了，只觉得身上一阵阵地发冷，他刚意识到，就打了个寒颤。

“肖战哥哥，你发烧了！”王一博伸出小手，摸了摸肖战的脸颊，他拉过被踢到床脚的被子，使劲扶着一动不动的肖战躺平，把胡萝卜塞到肖战怀里让他抱着，学着家里的保姆给自己盖被子的模样，帮肖战掖好被角。

肖战躺在床上，秀气的眉头蹙成疙瘩，白皙的脸颊烧成红彤彤的一片，他双眼紧闭，发不出声音的口中下意识地喃喃着，“爸爸……妈妈……”

王一博的声音里还带着些软软糯糯的奶气：“肖战哥哥，你别害怕，睡一觉就会好的……”

“哐当”。

那扇掉漆的铁门又被打开了。

男人大步流星地走进来，手中提着一盏灯，他把灯顺手挂在墙上，将门重重地关上，震落一地褐色的铁锈，恍若干涸的血渍一般。

王一博有些害怕，男人差不多快有几个他加起来那么大，他咬紧了唇，撑着床边，小手紧紧地攥着床单，对男人怒目而视。

男人轻蔑一笑，一把把王一博挥开，看见卧在床上昏睡的肖战，略带怒意地皱了皱眉，伸手掀开那床薄被，露出男孩的两条光裸的腿。

“放开他！”王一博见男人还要行凶，顾不得被撞得生疼的后背，似一头发狠的小手，直直地向男人冲来。

“小兔崽子！找死！”男人飞起一脚，刹那间，王一博小小的身子便被踢飞出去，重重地砸在肖战对面的墙上。

王一博捂着腹部，刚才男人一脚踢中了他的胃，腹中一个劲翻江倒海，王一博疼得倒在床上，身子因为难受下意识地蜷成一个茧，他疼得眼泪直流，痛得直打滚。

肖战紧紧地抱着那只胡萝卜，眼角尚有未干的泪痕。男人粗暴地掰过男孩的身子，拉开青紫遍布的双腿。牵拉到后穴的伤处，昏迷中的肖战发出一声痛苦的嘤咛。

男人掏出一个跳蛋，按了几个键，那只跳蛋立刻突突地跳动起来。

肖战似是有所察觉，通红的小脸上露出些痛苦的神色，双腿无力的踢腾，徒劳地抗拒着。

男人把着肖战腿根，手指拉开撕裂的穴口，将那枚跳蛋往男孩的身体里送去。

被撑开插得烂熟的穴口毫不费力地吃下了那颗拳头大小的跳蛋，随着男人的手指一路向里推动，肖战的呜咽也越发痛苦。直到原本线条流利的肚腹鼓出一个小小的隆起，男人才意犹未尽地撤回手，心满意足地舔了舔指尖缠绕的晶液。那枚嗡嗡作响的跳蛋抵在穴道的尽头，将男孩原本平坦的小腹撑得如同怀孕一般。

“乖孩子。”男人亲了亲肖战的额头，将他的双腿放回侧卧的姿势，盖好被子，轻轻拍着男孩，安抚他夹着那枚跳蛋沉沉睡去。

王一博无助地蜷在床上，看着男人高大的身影一点点向他逼近，他恨恨地盯着男人，犹如一头发狠的幼狮落入猎人的牢笼，虽然身陷囹吾，仍然在嗅寻机会展示自己的爪牙。

男人一把提溜起王一博，将他的身子抵在床边，掐着脖子狠狠地拳打脚踢了几下。

王一博的脸被打得歪到一边，原本整洁的褐发凌乱地散在脸上，稚嫩白皙的小脸高高地充血肿起，他咬着牙，嘴角淌下一缕殷红的血，即便已是垂死挣扎强弩之末，他也要用眼神杀死对方。

男人怒极反笑，收起打闹的架势，径直把动弹不得的王一博往床中间一摔，伸手扯下王一博的短裤，露出孩子香软的肌肤和洁白的底裤下隐藏的无限诱惑。

“变态！放开我！”王一博只觉腿间一凉，小脸刷的红了，他强撑往前爬，想要逃离男人的魔掌，不料脚踝一紧，男人拽着那根粗链，将不听话的小朋友扯到身前，他将王一博翻了个身，压制住男孩的小手，用略带威胁的柔情语气恐吓道：“小狗崽，不听话可是要受惩罚的哦～”他引导着王一博看向房间的另一边，那里躺着被他蹂躏得不成样子，发着高烧还要含着一枚跳蛋的肖战。

他会不会把我的舌头也割掉……让我也变成一个哑巴……

我还没有和我的小摩托玩够呢……我想我的乐高，想爸爸妈妈了……

王一博再怎么说也还是个孩子，这种场面要说不怕那是假的，刚才一直是强撑起来的勇气，眼下被男人这么一恐吓，孩童弱小的本性上来，心里一阵五味杂陈，当时就红了眼眶。

男人见吓住了王一博，心满意足地伸手撩起那件被揉皱得不成样子的校服，露出男孩香软的身子。

王一博生得肤白骨软，被班里的男同学戏称为“白牡丹”，长了一张高冷贵气的少爷脸，偏偏小脸上还留着未褪的婴儿奶膘。男人玩味地戳了戳男孩脸上两侧软肉，王一博的眼泪一个没忍住，从眼角溢出，滑落到通红的耳根。

妈妈说，只有家里熟悉的人才能捏我的奶膘……王一博委屈极了，心里又气又怕，又怕惹恼了男人，只能强压心头的恐惧忍受着。

被撩起的衣料下的肌肤不见天日，更是雪白一片，两粒粉粉的红点缀在一片白茫茫的雪原上，幼童淡淡的奶香和丝绸般细腻的嫩肤昭示着作案的罪恶，与十一二岁的孩子相比又是另外一番情趣。

男人坏笑一声，伸手扯下王一博的底裤，和已经褪到脚踝的短裤一起脱下，松松地挂在锁链上，宽大的手掌径直覆上王一博的下身，两根指头夹起小小的那根轻轻挤按。

王一博哪里懂什么情趣和前戏，只知道男人粗糙的手掌弄得他很疼，两条光裸的腿不住地扭动，期望男人松开他的下身。

“很疼？”男人握住王一博稚嫩的玉茎，他的手掌很大，轻而易举地扼住小小的一根，微微用些力道攥紧，身下的小男孩就抑制不住地哭叫出声。

“小朋友，疼的还在后面呢～”男人松开可怜的小一博，伸手解了裤带，跳出紫胀膨大，尺寸惊人的那根阳物。那根青筋毕露的巨龙嚣张地冲着王一博的脸颊，顶端的小洞中涌出一丝粘稠的不明液体。

一定就是这个东西弄的肖战哥哥那么疼！王一博想起男人压在肖战身上，这根丑陋的东西在肖战的身子里进进出出，每往里深入一次，肖战就发出一声痛苦的呜咽，清瘦的身子被颠得连连颤抖，仿佛下一秒就会摇散。

男人把自己的玩意抵到王一博嘴边，威胁道：“给老子吃进去，像舔冰棒那样舔！”

我会不会很痛啊……

王一博有些犹豫，看了一眼那根恐怖的阴茎，挣扎地抿了抿嘴。

男人可没那么多耐心，一把掐住王一博的喉咙，将男孩死死地按在枕头上。

窒息的感觉如潮水般将王一博吞没，他剧烈的挣扎着，竭力张开嘴巴，艰难地呼吸稀薄的空气，就在这一瞬间，那根粗长的孽根乘虚而入，整根没入他的嘴巴，径直抵在喉头处。

男人松开王一博的脖子，原本白净的皮肤立刻现出一道扎眼的红痕。

那根阴茎几乎胀满了王一博的口腔，他感到嗓子眼一阵恶心，拼命摇摆着头，呜呜地央求男人拔出去。

“乖，把老子伺候舒服了就给你拔出去。”男人怜爱地抚了抚王一博泪盈盈的小脸，捏住男孩香软的两腮：“像舔冰棒那样轻轻地舔～不要咬～啊，对！再舔那里，再用力点～～”

男人舒爽不已，今日过了一把久违的口交瘾，要不是肖战不听话割了舌头，他的小老弟也不用憋屈成这副样子。

王一博被那根阳物噎得无法出声，费力地调动自己的小舌去伺候口中的巨龙，男人粗黑刚硬的耻毛扎在他白嫩嫩的小脸上生疼生疼的，腥臭的气味在口腔里弥漫开来，重上娇嫩的鼻腔，激得他不住的干呕，又被龟头堵住吸门，憋得小脸通红，眼泪直流。

舔着舔着，男人发出一声极其爽快的长叹，那根阳物膨胀了一圈，茎身略一收缩，一大股浓稠的精液射进王一博的食道。

“啊！”王一博被吓了一跳，下意识地后仰想要摆脱这根恐怖的玩意，被男人一把按住后脑抵在腿间，强逼着将那泡浊臭的液体尽数咽了下去：“乖，吃干净。”

男人摁着王一博一脸释放了几次，直到暂时停火，才把自己的老二抽离男孩的口腔，带出一股沾血的粘液。

王一博捂着喉咙，痛苦地靠着软枕咳嗽连连，那股恶心的气息还在口鼻间萦绕，他感觉自己仿佛一张染上墨迹的白纸，再也无法摆脱周身的污秽。

男人玩味地欣赏着王一博痛苦的模样，看他把脸埋在床单里，漂亮的眼睛里含着泪，小小的身子痛苦地蜷缩、抽搐，一股凌虐的快感涌上心头，刚刚释放过一轮的阳物又悄悄抬起了头。他径直粗暴地抓过难受的王一博，将他摆成双腿大开的姿势，往那根巨龙上用力一按——

王一博一声痛呼，小小的身子猛得绷直，旋即又无力地疲软下去，躺倒在男人的怀里。男人爱惜地将他揽住，亲吻他漂亮的额头和眼角，在通红的耳边调情地哈着热气，抱住王一博柔软的腰身，迎合下体抽插的频率上下振动。处子的穴道温热而紧致地将那根阳物包裹，原本紧贴的肠壁被猛烈地撑开，以便让阴茎更深地顶入。

王一博疼得直哭，他感到下身要被撕裂了一般，刚才在他口中肆意凌虐的阳物正嚣张地在他的身体里穿行，肉刃仿佛一把尖刀，在娇嫩的穴道里左冲右突，随时可能顶穿薄薄的肚皮，从他的腹中穿刺出来。

好痛啊……快要疼死了……

王一博的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地往下落，砸在两人的连接处。年幼的他被男人死死地禁锢在怀里，看起来是那样的弱小可怜，又无助。鸡蛋大的龟头摩挲咬住穴道凸起的小点狂轰滥炸，鲜血从那处小小的穴口流出，被眼泪砸的分了流，稀释成一道淡淡的血线，流进白色的床单。

“真乖。这才是好孩子。”男人轻轻掰过王一博的小脸，吻住两片粉嫩如樱尚且沾着晶莹水光的唇瓣，将腹内的浊精尽数射进王一博体内。

好烫……好难受……

“乖，全部吃进去就不疼了。”男人的语调蛊惑般地响起，王一博被折腾得昏昏欲睡，木然地由他摆弄，任他将自己放到床上，以平趴的姿势掰开他的臀瓣插入，他的手无力地动了动，试图攥紧身下的床单，最后只是脱力地瘫在床上。

“小崽子，你真棒！”男人拔出自己的肉棒，意犹未尽地舔了舔王一博白嫩的后背。找出一根三指宽的假阳具，在那处肿胀渗血的穴口比了比，觉得太大，又换了一根二指宽的推入穴口。

王一博痛叫一声，男人按住他的腰身，直到小穴把那根阳物吃净才将男孩的双腿并拢，掰合了两边臀瓣藏住伤痕累累的穴口，“乖，下次再给你吃那个大的。”

王一博迷迷糊糊地趴在床上，他觉得浑身都湿淋淋地在发热，微微一动，双腿间就是一阵剧痛。他隐隐约约感到有人脱下了自己的上衣，转而就被套上了一件冰凉的布料。布料的凉意让王一博十分舒适，他顺从地套上了这件衣服，式样十分宽大，堪堪遮到他的腿根略下方处，稍稍往里一看，就能窥见男孩腿间的旖旎风光。

男人脱下被王一博踩得脏兮兮的袜子，给他换上干净的小白袜。

王一博趴在床上，身上套着一件大人的白衬衫，两条粉嫩的光腿白生生地露在外面，穿着干净的白袜，脚踝处扣着一条长链，如同一只乖顺的白兔，可爱极了。

“乖宝宝。”男人蹭蹭王一博白嫩的小脸，拿过一旁的被子，遮到王一博白嫩的脸颊处。满意的看了看两个孩子的情况，取下挂在墙上的灯，锁上门出去了。

唯一的光源被撤走，已至深夜，屋内一片漆黑。

王一博怯怯地睁开眼睛，悄悄地看了一眼，旋即又拉过被子捂住脸，被子下幼小的身躯微微颤抖着。

他怕黑。

还怕鬼。

“哐当——”这座废弃的楼房不知什么东西响了一声，王一博一声惊叫，蜷在被子里一阵战栗。

最可怕的是自己的想象。

短短一瞬间，王一博的脑内已经把所有恐怖的灵异事件经历了个遍。

腿间夹着的那枚男根硌在腹中，王一博顾不得下身的疼痛，死死地攥着身旁的被子，手心沁出湿润的汗。他把自己假装成一个茧，暗暗给自己打气，告诉自己不要怕，不要怕……

可是越想，感官反而适得其反地灵敏起来，各种各样细微的声音不听地钻入耳朵，脑内那些恐怖的画面随之越来越多。

王一博实在害怕，悄悄把眼睛探出被边，轻轻地唤了一声“肖战哥哥……”

没有回应，只有那枚跳蛋嗡嗡的响声在寂静的夜晚里回荡。

“肖战哥哥……”王一博的声音都在打颤，他突然也好希望能有一只胡萝卜给他抱着。

浓重的夜色犹如一块厚重的幕布，掩盖了天空下的所有秘密。无人知晓一处破烂的楼房里，两个孩子的可怜遭遇。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 无脑爽文，爽完就完，懒得写结局了，最后就是他俩伺机逃跑被发现，肖战王一博走投无路之下，肖战孤注一掷把王一博从楼上推了下去，男人解决了肖战以为王一博摔死了就把他“抛尸”了，结果王一博被人救下发现还有呼吸送到医院抢救，就有了开头的一幕。
> 
> 小耶啵开头的梦境实际上是他被绑架的民房为原型的夹娃娃机，乐高拼的。顺便，乐高夹娃娃机是真有这种东西，淘宝上有卖的，可以自己拼。要不是他抓不了娃娃，我差点剁手给我儿子呆呆（战战的20cm娃娃）买一个……扯远了。
> 
> 我觉得王一博是那种比较早熟比较懂事比较高冷的但其实也很善良小男孩，战战是比较懂事比较早熟但很外向很友善很热心。
> 
> 门的形象和隧道的设想，以及缩小版的主人公设定来自动画定格电影《鬼妈妈》。
> 
> 乐高上面那个凸起上下移动开花啥的特效是参考《奇异博士》中那些花砖的变形移动。
> 
> 在自己的安全没有保障的情况下，不要随便施舍你的善良。


End file.
